


Getting it Free

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the RinHaru Valentine's Day event. Rin and Haru visit a restaurant and Haru has a surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Free

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt regarding your OTP pretending to propose in restaurants to get free food...

It was Haru’s turn. They always took it in turns. It was competitive like everything between them and Haru would always try and make Rin cry. He often succeeded. It was also a competition as it was who got the most free stuff from the restaurant in question.

Sometimes it was the full meal. Sometimes it was only dessert or champagne but whatever, they always got something. And tonight would be no different.As it was Haru’s turn to organise he’d picked a steakhouse called the Yachtsmen’s as he knew Rin would enjoy it. Plus there was some good fish dishes on the menu. Perfect for both of them.

They dressed smartly, Haru’s gaze on Rin’s impressive choice of sleek and black and tight. It looked good on him, the slight sheen on the black shirt and the way he left a few buttons undone so that his chest was exposed and Haru hadn’t been able to resist to press a kiss on smirking lips. Lips that had just said “how do I look?” Haru didn’t give Rin any encouragement - his boyfriend knew he looked good, Haru didn’t need to fuel his ego more.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Haru gave his name and they were led to a table by the window, a window that overlooked the impressive city skyline. It was beautiful and bright and shining and Rin seemed impressed. Just as Haru had wanted him to be.

When he’d made the reservation, Haru had informed the girl on the phone in a matter of fact way he was going to propose to his boyfriend that night. The resulting squealing and congratulations were too much for Haru and he’d held the phone away from his ear until she’d calmed down. Once she seemed calm, they arranged the details and Haru had sat back smiling to himself until Rin had come home. When they had sex that night, Haru had been more forceful and dominant, something Rin had seemed to appreciate, and Haru felt very pleased with himself for a few reasons. For the breathless look of euphoria on Rin’s face. And the knowledge that he’d set up the real proposal.

As this time it was no game, no attempt to get free desserts - it was the real deal. Haru just hoped he could make his idiot boyfriend cry.

The food was good and the night was going well. They had shared casual conversation about friends and training and it was time for dessert when Haru finally signalled to the waiter like he’d arranged with the girl on the phone. As this waiter was delivery a rare treat - a dessert with dark chocolate as Rin wasn’t too fond of sweet food and with it, a ring.

Haru had spent a long time procrastinating about rings. He knew it was traditional for the girl to wear the ring and he was amused by annoying Rin by giving him the sole ring. But then he decided they should both have one - a promise ring almost that at the end of their journey together, they would marry and be together forever. That they still had a long journey of swimming and Olympics and competitions but at the end they’d have their happy ending.

Despite not being a romantic, Haru liked the sentiment.

The waiter came over then, delivering the dark chocolate cake with salted caramel in front of Rin and on the plate there were swirls of chocolate sauce that read “marry me?” and then ring was poised next to it.

Haru smiled when he saw Rin’s “act”, his pretend surprise, and his exuberant “yes”. The whole restaurant cheered and it was only when the fuss had died down did Rin reach for the ring.

"It looks really real… this still costume jewellery?"

Shaking his head, Haru reached his hand for Rin’s so that he could see the band that was around his own finger.

"No… this was real."

Rin spluttered for a second, then blushed, then raised his eyebrows. “You’re kidding?”

"No. Marry me, Rin."

Blue eyes watched Rin’s expression as Haru entwined their fingers together and he saw the small water developing in the corner of those bright eyes.

 ”Okay,” he answered and Rin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “but you’re an asshole doing it like this… I thought…”

Haru only sat back then, smiling to himself as not only had he succeeded in making Rin cry, he’d also managed to propose to him  _and_  surprise him. And he’d got a 50% discount off the bill.

It looked like he’d really won.


End file.
